


heart made of iron (still bleeds)

by Cis_moll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Female Tony Stark, Feminist Themes, Misogyny, POV Tony Stark, Self-Indulgent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Тони Старк сражается со всем миром лоб в лоб. Пока что побеждает.(А еще Тони - женщина. И потому куда более опасна).





	heart made of iron (still bleeds)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heart made of iron (still bleeds)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755277) by [LadyCrimsonAndBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrimsonAndBlack/pseuds/LadyCrimsonAndBlack). 

Есть ее фотография, когда она, семнадцатилетняя, стоит на похоронах родителей.

Снимок достаточно шероховатый, не самого лучшего качества, но Тони видно неплохо: она стоит у свежих могил, жесткая и твердая, руки сложены перед собой, платье траурно темное, а волосы зачесаны назад. Ее голова высоко поднята, и на щеках не видно слез. На лице Тони нет и следа горя, лишь опустошение, заставляющее людей вокруг испытывать болезненную неловкость.

Она выглядит холодной и бесчувственной, неподвижной, как статуя, и неестественной в этой своей позе.

Подошвы ее высоченных каблуков — ярко-красные, единственный всплеск цвета в общей тусклости картинки. Это неуважительно, сообщают ей позже сплетни, она скорбит неправильно. Ушлые репортеры все расспрашивают ее о чувствах, о горе и утрате, но Тони и не думает бросать им кость. Лишь ухмыляется и уходит прочь, избегая интервью.

Она думает о Говарде и его вечном отсутствии с редкими рабочими днями дома. У него просто не было времени на дочь.

Она думает о Марии, о всех ее вечерах, благотворительных акциях и походах в спа. Глаза Марии затуманены, а руки судорожно сжимают пузырек с таблетками. У нее просто не было желания иметь дочь.

Тони не скорбит.

Ей не о чем горевать, да она и не видит причин играть на публику. Кого вообще заботит мнение какого-то там мира?

(Тони уж точно нет, и никогда не заботило. 

И никогда не будет).

***

Она становится у руля компании, едва только ей исполняется двадцать один, и ни один человек в совете директоров не испытывает восторгов по этому поводу,

Никто ей не рад.

Потому что Тони двадцать один, она девушка, она любит вечеринки, алкоголь и секс, и совершенно не такая, какой должна быть наследница огромного состояния. Тони не кроткая, не милая, а слово 'скромность' не из ее словаря. Она сплошь из резких краев. Одетая в рваные джинсы и бойцовские ботинки или платья с огромным вырезом и высокие каблуки. Тони дикая и неуправляемая, и всей ее гениальности не хватает для статуса 'хорошей'.

При Тони Stark Industries достигает огромного успеха, и она смакует ошеломленные взгляды своих критиков.

Всю жизнь ей твердили, что она недостаточно хороша. Ее пытались использовать, укротить, поместить в аккуратную маленькую коробочку и навесить милый бант.

Они пытались сломать ее и переплавить в нечто более приемлемое.

Чем же отвечает Тони?

Посылает всех нахер.

Тони Старк не ломается; ни для отца, ни для товарищей, ни для СМИ.

И, конечно, не для кучки жадных до денег ослов, которые думают, что могут сыграть ею, как своей марионеткой.

В любом случае, она достаточно скоро покажет им, из какого она теста.

***

Афганистан изменил ее.

После первой пресс-конференции все думают, что она размякла. Тони читает заголовки с веселой усмешкой на устах, читает домыслы о психических расстройствах, ночных кошмарах и параноидальных галлюцинациях. Она читает о слабостях, что ей приписывают, и старается не смеяться над их глупостью в голос.

Афганистан не смягчил ее. Он сделал ее тверже.

Довольно трудно послать весь мир в задницу, и делать то, что она хотела с тех пор, как ей исполнился двадцать один год.

Довольно трудно игнорировать всех, кто пытается заставить ее подчиняться.

Довольно трудно уничтожить тех, кто использует ее оружие против невинных.

Довольно трудно убить человека, что был ее вторым отцом долгие годы.

ЩИТ хочет контролировать ее, понимает Тони. Ему нужны рычаги воздействия, информация, чтобы принудить ее к сотрудничеству. Они хотят ее, думает Тони; ее технику, ее деньги, ее ум. Они нуждаются в ней.

Ну, они не первые и не последние.

Улыбка Тони — алая полоска на лице, синяки умело скрыты под слоем макияжа, а глаза холодные и жесткие, чтобы видели все.

— Скажу честно, — говорит Тони и не сводит глаз с лица Коулсона, застывшего в вежливом ожидании, — я Железная женщина.

Взрыв неизбежен.

Тони наблюдает за ним с усмешкой.

***

Натали Рашман — это соблазн, обернутый в рыжие волосы и чувственную кожу. Идеальное приглашение, тонко скрытое в каждом жесте. Тони не доверяет ей ни на йоту.

Рыбак рыбака. Сучку и лгунью Тони узнает за километр.

В другой ситуации ей было бы все равно — она, черт возьми, умирает, она должна убедиться, что ее компания в безопасности, что в мире будет Железная женщина. У нее нет времени играть в эти игры.

Но Натали приходит с Пеппер, а значит, Пеппер в опасности.

Итак, Тони не удивлена, когда ЩИТ протягивает к ней свои загребущие руки, она не удивлена вторжением в свой дом и угрозами, как явными, так и скрытыми. Она готова к этому, готова подыгрывать, тешить самолюбие этих людей, пока в конце концов не получит желаемое.

Их оценка удивляет хотя бы потому, что это всё дешевый трюк.

Железная женщина рекомендуется, заключает Натали. Тони Старк - нет.

Как будто это первый раз, когда кто-то пытается использовать ее проблемы с папочкой. Как будто она купилась бы на столь очевидную манипуляцию.

(Даже ЩИТ, осознает Тони, видит больше ее пол, платья и высокие каблуки, идеальные ногти и тщательно уложенные волосы. ЩИТ думает, что она женщина, мягкая и слабая. Та, кого легко использовать.

И они попадаются в эту ловушку).

Тони думает об агенте Коулсоне и его мягком лице, карточках и иголке в шее. Она думает о дамокловом мече над своей головой и отшвыривает папку, с триумфом глядя в единственный глаз Фьюри.

— Думаю, тебе стоит обсудить это с Пеппер, — бросает она, лениво постукивая алыми ногтями по куче бумаг. — Если ты так хочешь устроить меня консультантом… - Фьюри дергается, хмурясь еще больше, - все должно быть официально, не так ли?

(Пеппер, Тони не сомневается, съест их живьем).

***

Иногда Пеппер напоминает Тони ее мать.

Тем, как ловко она обращается с миром, где правят мужчины; прямой линией ее спины, безупречной одеждой, скромными оттенками и учтивыми словами. Она - полная противоположность Тони и ее вихря коротких юбок и высоких каблуков, яркой помады, смелых взглядов и агрессивных поступков. Они не должны хорошо сочетаться, эти две женщины, столь разные и непохожие. Тони искренне удивляется, когда в один момент они становятся подругами на всю жизнь.

У Пеппер есть стержень, думает Тони, которого не было у Марии Старк. Ее мать была идеальной светской львицей, уверенной в себе, ослепительной и всегда такой правильной, гордой до конца; настолько гордой, что ей каким-то образом удавалось скрывать свои пагубные пристрастия к алкоголю и таблеткам. Мария не могла справиться со своей жизнью, с постоянным отсутствием мужа, жадными до скандала СМИ и гениальной дочерью. Мария сдалась, если не в поступках, то в мыслях, и Тони никогда не могла простить ей эту слабость.

Пеппер была иной. Пеппер - это шелк поверх стали, миловидное личико, что скрывает острый ум и еще более острый язычок. Тони наслаждается ею. Пеппер - константа в жизни Тони, нечто нерушимое и непоколебимое, как Роуди и ДЖАРВИС.

Пеппер входит в комнату, ритмично цокая каблуками, и бросает папку ей на колени.

— Ты уверена? — спрашивает Пеппер как ни в чем не бывало.

Тони скользит по контракту ЩИТа и улыбается, когда замечает, сколько условий Пеппер умудрилась выторговать у якобы превосходно вышколенных шпионов.

— Мне нужно за ними присматривать.

Пеппер не оскорбляет ее, спрашивая снова. Это превентивные меры.

— Тогда мы должны завершить наш переезд в Нью-Йорк, — комментирует она. Ее взгляд жесткий и суровый, несмотря на небрежность тона. Потому что перспектива иметь дело со ЩИТом ее прельщает даже меньше, чем Тони, – достоверные источники сообщили, что их штаб-квартира находится именно там.

ДЖАРВИС и Пеппер вместе - пугающая комбинация; Тони противилась переезду нескольких недель, но теперь она ловко загнана в угол.

(Иногда Пеппер напоминает ей Марию Старк. В остальное время она ее пугает.

И Тони это нравится).

***

Что-то надломилось в Локи. Эта мысль не дает Тони покоя, пока она наблюдает за ним, побежденным и закованным в цепи. Что-то никогда уже не будет прежним.

Тони знакомо это чувство, глубокое и ужасное, и это только заставляет ее больше опасаться предполагаемого Бога и потенциального захватчика. Тони знает, каково это, когда загнан в угол, когда готов испепелить всех и каждого на своем пути. Тони не сомневается, что Локи наиболее опасен, когда пойман в ловушку.

Только на этот раз он кажется почти… довольным, сидя там, придавленный Мьёльниром и неспособный пошевелиться.

Локи улыбается, когда Тони подходит ближе. Это отнюдь не добрая улыбка. Она остра, как лезвие ножа, но улыбка эта искренняя, поэтому Тони воспринимает ее, как поощрение. Но они не одни — настороженные глаза Наташи неотрывно следят за каждым ее движением, явное присутствие Тора атакует все ее органы чувств, поэтому Тони не может спросить о том, что ее в действительности волнует.

(По чьей указке? Откуда армия? Чего еще им ожидать? Когда? Как ей это остановить?)

Тони просто натягивает дежурную ухмылку, медленно и самодовольно, и наблюдает, как насмешливое веселье в глазах Локи растет.

— Я же тебе говорила, — произносит Тони и думает: «Что мы победим, но еще я говорила, что это безнадежно, о чем мы оба знали с самого начала. В конце концов, на Земле нет трона».

— Все верно, леди Старк, — отвечает Локи столь же почтительно, как и с самого начала, когда держал ее за горло. — Пришли позлорадствовать?

— Да, — лжет она, и он это знает. Ей не нужно злорадствовать; ей нужно убедиться, что угроза миновала и можно выдохнуть. Убедиться, что Земля в безопасности.

Зеленые глаза сверкают, пронизывая Тони насквозь.

— Как жаль, что я не смог тебя обратить, — произносит Локи с самым искренним сожалением, — ты была бы блистательна. Ты могла бы стать королевой.

Улыбка Тони медленная, теплая и почти интимно сокровенная, ее слова — гортанное урчание, а глаза - остры, как осколки разбитого стекла:

— О, милый, я уже.

Остальные Мстители, те, что слышат, принимают ее слова за очередную рисовку. Локи, слишком похожий на нее, этого не делает.

(Пафос, не подкрепленный действием, не про Тони).

***

— Ты седеешь, — сообщает ей Наташа в один из тех редчайших моментов, когда они не пытаются перегрызть друг другу глотки.

Тони знает, все ожидают, что они поладят, эти две женщины в компании Капитана Америки. Но Тони никогда не сможет заставить себя полюбить другую женщину. Она уважает навыки Наташи, но не доверяет ей — читала файлы ЩИТа, неотредактированные — а доверие Тони ценит больше, чем что-либо еще, особенно после Оби. Наташе точно не хватает принципов, не хватает верности, и на это Тони не может закрыть глаза, как бы сильно она ни любила рыжеволосых язвочек.

— Я знаю, — говорит Тони и делает глоток из своего бокала, игнорируя пронзительный взгляд зеленых глаз.

— Подкрась. Это тебя старит, — бросает Наташа с ее идеально завитыми рыжими локонами и идеально накрашенными губами.

Тони усмехается:

— Я стара, — говорит она, потому что она Тони Старк, и она не стыдится даже своего возраста. — Давай не будем себя обманывать.

Наташа слегка хмурится:

— И все же, — настаивает она, — это неправильный посыл.

Тони глядит на нее поверх бокала, не спрашивая, что это за посыл. Она и так знает. (Она герой, что медленно, но верно стареет, становится медлительнее и запускает себя. Она женщина, которая позволяет себе выглядеть не лучшим образом, не прилагает для этого усилий. Что это говорит о ее возможностях?)

Тони бросает:

—Да похер, - и отказывается продолжать эту тему.

Она стареет.

(Она ближе к пятидесяти, чем к сорока).

Она прожила достаточно долго, чтобы состариться.

И это тот посыл, которое она хочет направить.

***

В первый раз, когда кто-то комментирует возможные отношения между ней и Стивом Роджерсом, Тони чуть не задыхается от смеха во время интервью.

По национальному телевидению.

В прямом эфире.

Репортер смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, а Тони с трудом берет себя в руки. Ее плечи трясутся, а глаза блестят от веселья. Она подается вперед, будто собирается раскрыть чертовски секретный секрет.

— О, милая, — мурлычет Тони низким и соблазнительным контральто, полным темных обещаний, — не думаю, что нам двоим будет хорошо вместе. Я бы его поломала.

Репортер кивает и допрос не продолжает, не углубляясь, будто это была шутка.

Но это не так.

Тони абсолютно уверена, что это правда.

Она знает, Стив вряд ли девственник, что он ни в коей мере не невинен. Но он молод, несмотря на свой семидесятилетний сон, и кажется еще моложе, когда сталкивается с чудесами современного мира. А Тони… ее и раньше звали людоедкой, и она будет ею всегда; она - воплощение того будущего, которого так отчаянно страшится Стив. Независимая, грубая, технологически подкованная и не признающая никаких авторитетов женщина. Он просто не знает, как с ней обращаться.

По сравнению с ней он все еще мальчик. Мальчик, который даже не пытается повзрослеть и цепляется за свои старые установки и убеждения, полагая их единственно верными.

Мальчики не в ее вкусе.

(И пару лет спустя, когда Стив Роджерс посылает в жопу сотню стран в невинной попытке спасти лучшего друга, Тони понимает, что была права.

В конце концов она бы его сломала).

***

Тони не любит думать об Альтроне.

Не потому, что винит себя, хотя и не без этого. И не потому, что видит, как их команда рушится на части.

Это как раз было ожидаемо; как заметил однажды Брюс, они часовая бомба, а бомбы имеют тенденцию взрываться — уж Тони-то знала, она делала бомбы полжизни.

Причина проста и более травматична, чем почти все, что произошло в ее жизни до сих пор.

ДЖАРВИС.

Ее горячо любимое дитя, ее величайшее творение, мертво. И никого, кроме Тони, похоже, это не заботит.

Тони ненавидит Альтрона всей душой.

***

После Альтрона Тони не легко, ведь она единственная, кто остался виноват.

Брюс исчез. Скипетр уничтожен. Ванда — новая любимица в семье, новый Мститель, и никто и не заикнется о ее прошлом. А Тони здесь, она доступна, и СМИ не могут не ухватиться за этот шанс.

Тони остается лишь через силу улыбаться и терпеть. Stark Industries не лезет в дела Мстителей, поэтому от Пеппер ждать помощи не приходится. Да и сами Мстители отдаляются от нее, медленно, но ощутимо. О, они все еще используют ее средства и технику, и Тони не настолько мелочна, чтобы отказать. Но их отношения заметно охладели. Это больно.

На СМИ ей плевать. Она — Тони Старк; репортеры могут лаять сколько угодно, она не удостоит их и крупицы своего драгоценного времени и внимания. Но Мстители — совсем другое дело. Они ее товарищи по команде, близкие друзья, и всё же они спускают на нее всех собак, не дав и шанса объяснить.

Стив особенно неистов, и Тони может лишь молча наблюдать, как он своим примером отдаляет от нее команду. Ее губы обиженно кривятся.

Тем не менее, Тони — Старк. Она не просит ничьего одобрения. Ни мира, ни товарищей. Ни, тем более, Стива Роджерса.

Альтрон не полностью ее вина.

Она просто единственная, кто остался в ответе.

(Тони шесть, и Говард напивается в хлам. Его увозят на скорой. Гуляют грязные слухи о его личной жизни, о том, что заставило его взяться за бутылку, но акции Stark Industries не падают ни на процент.

Ей девять, и репортеры пронюхивают об антидепрессантах Марии Старк. СМИ на все лады спекулируют о ее состоятельности, как матери, как светской львицы, как руководителя ряда благотворительных фондов. В следующий раз они собирают едва ли больше половины ожидаемой прибыли.

«У всего есть последствия, — говорит ей Мария в одном из своих редких материнских порывов. — Но женщин в этом мире судят строже во сто крат.

Тони никогда об этом не забывает).

***

Договор — это решение.

Он конструктивен и содержателен. Куда более удачен, нежели Тони могла ожидать после Заковии. Конечно, он предусматривает ряд ограничений, но в целом супергероев видят людьми, и это самое главное.

Есть шанс изловчиться и пришить к Договору поправки. Им повезло.

Остальная часть команды так не считает.

Тони умна. Она хорошо это знает, но и не догадывается, что это так трудно - понять концепцию ответственности. Их работа опасна, она причиняет людям боль и страдания, и они должны быть готовы отвечать.

Тони думала, что Стив, по крайней мере, отнесется к этому с уважением.

(Она не в первый раз ошибается в близком человеке.

Но молится, чтобы последний).

***

В конце концов они ее предают. Команда, которую наобещал ей Фьюри. Всё, что было сотворено ЩИТом, хрупко и недолговечно.

Тони ожидает этого от Наташи. Шпионка верна лишь Бартону и никому более. Тони знает это, даже не сомневается. И все же это ранит, когда Наташа бросает в ее сторону колкие и жестокие слова, проникающие в самое сердце.

Тони не ожидает от Стива.

Возможно, следовало бы, но она жила с мыслью, что Кэп — лучший из них. Хороший человек, честный человек. Они с Тони не ладят большую часть времени — слишком уж жесткий на ее вкус, несгибаемый и упрямый. Невежественный отчасти и не желающий это менять — но она и допустить не могла, что он способен на предательство.

Она верила в него, понимает Тони, дрожа от холода в Сибирском бункере. И он отплатил за эту веру предательством и болью.

Эта мысль обжигает. Ее обманули, и она так зла, что жар распирает изнутри. Впервые в жизни она бессильна и заперта в своем костюме посреди нигде. Тони ненавидит это, ненавидит разочарование, мучительную беспомощность, которая постепенно вытесняет гнев, ненавидит отчаянную надежду, что ее найдут.

Тони ненавидит, что Стив Роджерс был тем, кто заставил ее это испытать.

(Ее находит Вижен. Тони больно и горько. Ее злоба может сжечь Стива Роджерса до основания.

Мария была той, кто учил ее думать о последствиях.

Жизнь научила ее последствия эти принимать.

Учится Тони быстро).

***

Есть ее фотография, которая облетает все первые полосы планеты вскоре после "Гражданской войны".

Тони Старк восседает в кожаном кресле, облаченная в строгий черный костюм и убийственные каблуки. На ее запястьях и в ушах блестит серебро. Макияж едва заметен. Тони загадочно улыбается, и в уголках глаз собираются морщинки. Складки на лбу — прямое свидетельство полной невзгод жизни. Темные волосы Тони собраны на затылке в элегантный узел, а на висках проступает седина.

Она ближе к пятидесяти, чем к сорока, и не боится в этом признаться.

Череда сплетен уверяет, что после Раскола Тони совершенно себя запустила. Это безумно ее смешит.

Тони Старк ближе к пятидесяти, чем к сорока, со всеми морщинами и сединой. Ее кресло похоже на трон. Тони выглядит изысканно, элегантно, но грозно. Она кажется такой земной, такой мудрой и могущественной.

Она похожа на выжившую.

Она похожа на королеву.

(Тони Старк ставит фото в рамку и с гордостью носит свои несовершенства, как корону).


End file.
